A Love Once Golden
by Nerds 2.0
Summary: Henry and Catherine didn't always have a tumultuous relationship. Twenty four years after their wedding, Catherine is imprisoned for adultery. But the events that transpire may lead to a rekindling of their romance.
1. Chapter 1: Catherine's Regrets

**A/N: I honestly can't sleep so I decided to write some more stuff. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Just like with _Once Upon a Time_ , I do not own _Reign._**

 **Chapter 1: Catherine**

 ** _About 24 Years Ago_**

Catherine de' Medici stood outside the chapel, heart racing. The only time she had been more scared was when she was in Florence with those men. No. She would not think about them. Not today. Today was another horror story waiting to happen. Today was the day she would become Henry of Valois' wife. _Wife._ She scoffed. _More like property._ She had met Prince Henry several times. At first, he seemed very uninterested in her and made few attempts to communicate in her native Italian tongue. Catherine knew very little French, but she knew enough to understand his greeting the first time they met had not been a kind one. So, she enlisted the help of a tutor to help her learn the foreign language. The next time she saw Henry, she was ready to greet him in French. But before she could speak, Henry began to speak in shaky Italian.

"Forgive me." He had said. "I know I was unkind when we first met. I was not pleased when I learned that I was to be married to a foreigner. I hope that I can make it up to you somehow."

Catherine's heart had leapt out of her chest. No one had ever been this kind or loving to her before.

"I understand Prince Henry. I too was shocked when I learned I was to marry the future king of France. I accept your apology, and look forward to you making it up to me." She said in perfect French, adding a wink at the end.

Henry's jaw dropped. Before he could say anything, his future wife sashayed away, with her ladies following behind her. He knew in that moment that she was the one for him. The only one.

Catherine shook herself out of her daydream. She would be fine. Since that day, she and Henry had grown closer. They were more like friends than lovers. She just hoped tonight wouldn't ruin that. Especially since she knew she might freeze because of what happened in Florence. Ugh, she could still feel the men touching her, gripping her arms. _NO! I will not let them ruin today. Today is my day to shine. I am marrying Henry, and I think...I think I love him._ _Nothing can ruin today_. She thought, straightening her posture. She heard the music begin to play, and braced herself for what was to come. When the doors opened, she walked into the chapel, head raised high, ready for whatever was to come.

 _ **Present Day**_

Catherine shot up in her bed. Why had she been dreaming of her wedding day again? Her dreams had been getting more frequent and more vivid. She felt like she had been reliving all those emotions over again. She wasn't complaining, she did miss the days when her husband seemed to love and care for her. It was a much happier time. Sure, they had their problems. Catherine had never been comfortable when she performed her "wifely duties" and though Henry tried to be understanding, he grew frustrated quickly. To make matters worse, he and Catherine tried for ten long years and were still unsuccessful in conceiving an heir. Then, Henry met Diane de Poitiers.

Catherine remembered the first time she found out about Diane. She had already collected a network of spies, her "flying squadron" as she called them. Catherine had had her suspicions about Diane for a very long time. She hadn't had the courage to find out if any of the rumors were true until she heard one of the servants say Diane was pregnant. If they were right, Catherine's position as Queen Consort was in danger. She had to know. She had to know if her husband would betray her and if _she_ was the reason they were childless after so long.

Originally, the plan was to send one of her spies outside of her and Henry's chambers and see if Diane came out. But as the time drew nearer to send her spy to Henry, Catherine couldn't do it. She decided that if she was going to find out, she was going to find out the hard way. She went to her chambers, forced herself past the protesting guards, and flung open the doors. There they were, together in bed. Catherine's mind went numb, and she calmly left her bedroom. She instructed her servants to go back and get her things once Henry and Diane were done. Her old chambers were arranged for her, and she settled there for the night.

She didn't expect to get a visit from Richard. She didn't expect to tell him everything that had happened. She didn't expect to find comfort in his arms. She didn't intend to sleep with him. She _definitely_ did not intend to get pregnant that night.

She hid her secret from Henry very well. He was under the impression that she was too depressed to even look at him. He understood, and wanted to give her as much space as she wanted. Even if that space continued for nine long months.

After she had given birth to Clarissa, she was always on edge, waiting for Nostradamus' father to return with her baby. When she was told of Clarissa's death, she simply nodded her head in understanding. When Henry found her a few hours later, she was bawling like a child. For the first time in years, Henry held onto Catherine as she's cried. And on that night, Francis, Catherine's golden child, was conceived. On that night, Henry swore to Catherine that he and Diane were over.

Unfortunately, Henry couldn't stay true to his word. And just like that, Catherine lost all faith in her husband. The two still had conjugal visits with each other to produce heirs, but their love for each other was gone.

Now here she was, many years later, back in that goddamn cell. The whole system was stupid. Henry could cheat on her, and humiliate her in public constantly. But the one time she messed up, the one time she gave into her desires, it was a death sentence.

Francis was gone. Mary was going to marry Bash. Diane still had Henry wrapped around her finger. Kenna was no longer willing to help Catherine.

Catherine de' Medici was going to die for her crime this time. Her husband would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Henry's Plan

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to punish, Nerd 2 and I have been swamped with school this week. Anyways, you guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! We hope you enjoy this chapter just as much :)**

 **Fair Warning: Thanks to Nerd 2, things get a little heated in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We still do not own** ** _Reign._**

 **Chapter 2: Henry's Plan**

 ** _Present Day_**

There was never a time in Henry's marriage that he didn't love his wife. Okay, he wasn't exactly thrilled with her when they first met, but even then he knew there was something about her. Something special. She was unlike any other girl he had met before. He fell madly in love with her when she surprised him by speaking French after he apologized to her for his rudeness. He loved her when she still hadn't produced an heir. He even loved her when he was with Diane. It was just, he was frustrated with her. She never talked to him anymore. And now that he had found out about Richard, he was furious. He knew he had no right to be. After all, he had flaunted Diane in front of Catherine for years now. But it still hurt that Richard could give Catherine a child before he could. He just wanted to know why. Why Richard? Why not someone else? Why hadn't she told him about the affair or her child? Was she really that scared of what he might do to her or the child?

Henry paced up and down his bedroom. Not knowing was eating him alive. But it's not like he could get Catherine to talk to him. If he visited her, he would probably just get the same cold, response he normally did. No, if he was going to do this, he would have to be strategic. He would have to give Catherine something she wanted. And he knew exactly what that was.

Catherine began pacing in her cell. She couldn't fall back asleep. She knew something was going to happen to her, she could feel it in her bones. She was right. She had only been pacing for a few minutes when she heard the muffled voice of the guard outside her door. Was Henry sending an assassin to get it over with? No, he wouldn't do that. He would want to see her suffer and die in front of him. The sound of keys jangling and being put in the lock caused Catherine to cease. _Be strong Catherine. You can face whoever this is. Just breathe._ Catherine braced herself for her visitor, and was shocked when the door opened to reveal her husband.

"Henry, what the hell do you want?" Catherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why Richard?"

"Henry you can't think that I planned to sleep with him."

"Then why?"

"Why do you care all the sudden?"

"God Catherine, you are so stubborn. Just tell me why!" Henry yelled, forgetting all about his "strategic plan."

"No." Catherine said coolly, an walked toward her bed. Henry remained standing, fuming in anger. He tried to calm himself down and remember his plan.

"Catherine, if you tell me why, I'll let you see Charles, Margaret, and Henry." Henry said, causing Catherine to stop and turn around.

"How can I be sure that you aren't lying?"

"Catherine, I give you my word. So long as you tell me what happened between you and Richard, you will see the children. Now, tell me." Henry said. Catherine sighed and began to explain.

"I had heard so many rumors about Diane. I just...I had to see for myself. See if you were capable of destroying the love and trust I had for you. And they were right. I walked in on you two in _our_ bed. I was so distraught, but you and Diane didn't notice me. I had my servants prepare my old chambers, and I stayed there for the night. Richard...well, I guess he heard the rumors, and he decided to check up on me. I was alone and heartbroken, and he was there. The next thing I knew, it was morning, and I awoke in his arms." Catherine said, choking back tears.

"And you became pregnant?"

"Yes." She said, twirling her hair as a distraction.

"And you hid from me for nine months to keep your secret." Catherine stopped twirling her hair and glared at Henry.

"To keep my secret and to stay away from you Henry. You broke my heart. I couldn't bear the thought of looking at you, let alone being near you." Catherine said coldly.

"Catherine, I never meant to hurt you." Henry said, tears welling in his eyes.

"But you did Henry. You can't change the fact that you hurt me. And if you never meant to hurt me, why the hell did you start sleeping with Diane?" Catherine spat.

"Because you refused to talk to me! You spent all day in your chambers, looking for ways to produce children. I never cared that we didn't have any. I loved you Catherine. I _still_ love you! What we have is golden." Henry insisted.

"You're wrong Henry. What we had was _once_ golden. Now, it's dull and rusted, ruined forever by your betrayal." Catherine said, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"Catherine, you can't expect me to take the entirety of the blame for this. You're just as responsible as I am." He tried to reason.

"Really? While I was berated and ridiculed by your court, you stood by them, laughing. I tried my hardest to be a good wife, no matter how awful it felt. No matter how many times I felt like I was back in Florence. But it was never good enough for you." She said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Catherine." Henry whispered, moving in closer and wiping the tears off her face.

"Go Henry. I don't want to talk. Come back tomorrow morning when I can visit the children. They should be able to see their mother before she is beheaded in front of them." Catherine said, turning away, trying to hide the tears flowing down her face. Henry placed his arms on Catherine and turned her around. He saw her normally stoic and rigid face broken, covered in tears. It broke his heart to see what his actions had done to his beautiful wife.

"Catherine, I love you. I always have. I want to make this right. Please, give me a chance to make it up to you." Henry pleaded.

Catherine looked into his eyes. His dark brown eyes, normally clouded with lust and anger, now shone brightly. She studied his face. He was frowning, visibly upset. He looked as if he was on the verge of crying as well. She could tell he was being serious. Instead of answering him, she kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"Show me how you're going to make it up to me." Catherine whispered against his lips. Henry looked at her. He knew she had never been comfortable in bed. But the look she gave him was unlike any she had given him before. He knew tonight would be different from all those other realizing it Henry had leaned down and captured Catherine's lips in a gentle kiss. Feeling a spark he quickly pulls back. However when he looked into her eyes he lost all control. He captured her lips again, this time more forcefully. Together they shared a moan. This was what they both craved. That spark.

Catherine didn't know what to think. This was what she missed. Henry caring about her. Having feeling for her. The feelings of love, passion, attraction, and yes, lust. They grew in passion until Henry had started to undo her dress. Catherine stiffened slightly but let him continue. Yes, she was a bit uncomfortable, but this was what she needed. She needed this comfort and love. So she allowed it to continue and gave back as much as she received. Lost in the throws of passion, she was brought back by Henry harshly tugging on her hair. She moaned and craned her now exposed neck. Henry bent down showering her neck with kisses and biting softly as he slipped Catherine's dress from her body. In turn, she tugged at his shirt. He stopped his assault on her neck long enough to take off his shirt then once again swept her up in a passionate kiss. Back and forth this went, the two only separating to take off more clothes until they were both naked. Slowly Henry pushed Catherine back only the old thin mattress of the cot within the cell, both too caught up within this moment to realize how strange this was. For the first time in their marriage, they weren't having sex, they were _making love._

Henry kissed and licked down Catherine's body, relishing in the sounds she made. Catherine just couldn't help herself. This was nothing like the men in Florence. For the first time since Richard, her body didn't tense at Henry's touch. She felt cared for, and dare she say loved. She relished in this new feeling. Slowly, Henry moved his way back up until he made eye contact with Catherine. He gave her a slow, loving kiss and pulled back so that his lips were on the corner of her mouth.

"My queen, let me make it up to you." He whispered seductively.

Catherine shivered, moaned and gave a nod, looking him in the eye. Positioning himself, Henry moved forward and slowly slid into Catherine. Catherine arched into Henry, wanting more. Getting the message, Henry started to move. With encouragements from Catherine, his pace built until together they came with an explosive shout. Henry pulled out and rolled to the side of Catherine before collapsing next to her. His love. He pulled her close to him and buried his head in her hair.

As they lay in the dark on that cold, they truly grasped the reality of their situation.

 _What was I thinking? It's only a few days before my execution! Ugh, if the servants see him leave my cell disheveled, I'll never hear the end of it. After all, they love gossiping outside my door. God, what have I done?_ Catherine thought, internally groaning. But as Catherine began to settle, she felt a tingling sensation everywhere her husband was touching her. It brought her warmth and soothed her to sleep, causing all of her troubling thoughts to leave her.

While Catherine despaired about her final days at court, Henry also began to plan what was he was going to do after this...predicament. _Should I let her be executed?_ He thought. _No. I can't do that. I might've been able to before, but now, after I've seen all the pain I've caused her, I know it was my fault that the affair happened. I should've never been so cruel to her, constantly flaunting Diane in her face. I have to make it up to her. But how? Wait, I know!_

After Henry made sure Catherine was fast asleep, he snuck out and began making preparations for her return to court.

She may have cheated on him, but she didn't deserve to die. Not now, and especially not after what the two felt between them tonight. He may not have been the greatest husband, but now he had the chance to fix his mistakes and restore their once golden love.


End file.
